


Truth Untold

by bellatrixo



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Games, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secrets, Stolen Title, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrixo/pseuds/bellatrixo
Summary: in which Ruki lets somebody else win his favorite game





	Truth Untold

'Isn't it funny,' Ruki started, 'how this game always ends up being about sex?'  
'That's why you should play it with girls!' Reita retorted.  
'Exactly,' Kai agreed. 'What's the point of playing it just the five of us?'  
'Well first of all,' Ruki pointed at the half-eaten cake on the table, 'it's my birthday so we do what I wanna do.'  
Aoi smirked and Uruha rolled his eyes.  
'And what I wanna do tonight' Ruki continued, 'is get to know my bandmates better.'  
'Ruki, you've known us for ages.'  
'We only think we know somebody, Rei,' Ruki said in a suddenly more serious tone. 'And thanks to this game I always manage to dig up some dirt on you sneaky motherfuckers.'  
'Fair point,' said Kai. 'Your turn, Uruha.'  
'Fine,' Uruha sighed. 'I have never ever had a threesome.'  
'Seriously?!' Ruki stared. 'I thought you of all people-'  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Uruha glared at him slightly.  
'He's calling you a slut.' Reita teased.  
'I wouldn't dare! Just surprised because I thought he was very popular with the ladies...'  
'Damn straight I am!'  
Aoi smirked again.  
'Wow Aoi, what you bring to the conversation is simply priceless,' Ruki observed and Aoi gave him the finger. 'My point exactly,' Ruki sighed.  
'Okay, okay, no fighting!' Kai grabbed the bottle and poured himself a shot. 'I'm gonna drink to this, anybody join me?'  
'I am above that,' sid Ruki indignantly.  
'Or not so popular with ladies,' Reita offered and everybody laughed.  
'He's lucky if he can find one,' Uruha added.  
'My birthday, assholes!' yelled Ruki in disbelief. 'Besides,' he pointed at the bassist's empty glass, 'I can't see you drinking, either!'  
'Sorry, Ruki,' said Reita apologeticaly. 'Just kidding, you're awesome.'  
Aoi filled his glass as well and raised it at Kai.  
'Cheers, man,' he said with a sly smile.  
'I knew it!' Ruki slammed his hand on his thigh.  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
'Oh here we go again,' Kai sighed. 'No fighting! Your turn, Aoi.'  
'I have never slept with a fan,' said Aoi.  
'Lies!' Ruki exclaimed. 'Aren't they all fans?'  
They burst into laughter.  
'Ruki, you savage,' Kai scolded. 'But, once again, you do have a point. Everybody drinks!'  
'Including you,' Reita pointed his finger at Aoi.  
'Especially you!' Ruki snorted.  
'Okay, okay, you got me, bottoms up!'  
Five glasses clacked as they toasted to being a rockstar.  
'Now isn't this fun?' Ruki smiled broadly.  
'Not anymore, since it's your turn now,' Kai observed.  
'Well,' Ruki paused, 'there's this one thing I've always wondered about...'  
'Oh Lord,' said Reita.  
'Get it off your chest, son,' Kai patted his shoulder reassuringly.  
'Do not patronize me on my birthday.' Ruki uttered coldy. He gave his fellow bandmates a long suspicious look. 'I have never ever seriously kissed another guy.'  
'Are you for real?' Reita shook his head at him.  
'What?!' Ruki shrugged. 'I want to know who I'm doing fanservice with!' He examined their faces one by one in awkward silence.  
'Oh fuck it,' Aoi said suddenly grabbing the bottle.  
'Holy shit, man,' Ruki blurted out cheerfully.  
'Now we know why Aoi doesn't talk much,' Kai chuckled. 'Cuz he busy.'  
Aoi cracked a faint smile that vanished instantly as he reached out across the table.  
Grabbed Uruha's glass.  
Filled the glass with booze.  
Set it back in front of Uruha.  
'Cheers,' he said not at all cheerfully, but before he even raised the glass to his lips, Uruha swept his own glass off the table with the back of his hand and sent it flying at Aoi, vodka spilling, glass shattering, everybody gasping and Uruha jumping to his feet screaming-  
'What the fuck did you do that for you fucking piece of shit motherfucker I hate your fucking guts-'  
'Shima!' Reita yelled in astonishment, holding Uruha's arms down because the guitarist's hands have already clenched into fists. 'Dude, calm down, wha-'  
They struggled briefly and Uruha leaned forward and spat in Aoi's face.  
'Oh hell no,' Kai pushed down on his shoulders with all his strength and Uruha dropped to his seat breathing heavily. 'What is wrong with you?!'  
Aoi downed what has been left of his shot in all the commotion and slowly started wiping his face with his sleeve.  
'What the fuck just happened?' said Ruki quietly.  
'You said it yourself once, Ruki' Aoi said calmly, 'a party ain't a party without a good shitshow.'  
'And I stand by that,' Ruki admitted. 'But it seems to me that this is actually some serious shit.' He looked at Aoi closely, then glanced at Uruha who had his eyes fixed on the floor. 'Could it be that we have accidentally stumbled upon the reason why you two have been fighting for the past three months?'  
'I don't wanna talk about it,' said Uruha quickly.  
'Maybe you should talk about it,' Kai cut in. 'You can't go on like that, guys. We pretend to ignore it but it's poisoning all of us.'  
'He's right, bro,' Reita nodded.  
Aoi bowed his head down with a somewhat irritated sigh.  
'Nothing I can do about it,' he said.  
'Shut up!' Uruha snapped at him so abruptly that Aoi shivered. 'One more word from your mouth and I'll break your fucking fingers!'  
'Uruha!' Kai slammed his fist on the table so hard that everybody jumped in their seats. 'Enough of this!' He locked his gaze with Uruha's, now that he had his attention. 'I have never ever kissed Aoi.'  
Uruha's eyes went from angry to pleading, but it was already too late. Then he looked at Reita for help but his friend looked away, speechless. Even Ruki was at a loss for words.  
Very slowly Aoi pushed the bottle in Uruha's direction. Uruha snatched it, unscrewed the cap and took a sip straight from the bottle.  
'There,' he muttered angrily. 'Happy?'  
'No, Shima, nobody is happy,' said Reita slowly. 'What the fuck is going on? Why didn't you tell me anything?'  
'And say what?!' Uruha looked like he was about to cry.  
'The truth,' Reita whispered. 'I'm supposed to be your best friend and I find out like this? What else are you hiding?'  
'Everybody has secrets even from their best friends, you know,' Uruha mumbled.  
'Not me, I don't have any secrets from you,' Reita shook his head. 'My turn,' he sighed. 'I have never ever had sex with Aoi.'  
Ruki held his breath.  
'They are gonna make you really really drunk.' Aoi stated bluntly.  
'Jesus Christ,' Kai covered his face with his hands.  
Uruha gulped from the bottle for about ten seconds of otherwise perfect silence, his eyes squeezed shut and his long eyelashes wet from tears he was trying very hard to hold back.  
'Bastard,' Reita suddenly reached over the table and grabbed Aoi's collar. 'What did you do to him?'  
'Fuck off!' Aoi pushed him away. 'It's not like I forced him or anything!'  
'It sure looks to me like you did!'  
'I didn't!'  
'Aki, stop,' Uruha put his hand on Reita's shoulder. 'He didn't force me, come on. I'm stronger than him.'  
'Whatever,' Aoi muttered.  
'My turn,' Uruha handed Aoi the bottle. 'I have never slept with someone just to tell them later that it was a mistake.'  
Ruki's jaw dropped.  
'Kill me,' said Kai.  
'Jesus, Uruha,' Aoi rolled his eyes.  
'Drink!' Uruha demanded.  
'Fine!' Aoi downed the remaining contents of the bottle and tossed it aside. 'Ruki, we need more booze.'  
'On it.'  
'Guys, maybe we should just leave and let them talk it through...' Kai suggested, totally defeated.  
'Bullshit,' said Ruki. 'This is my house, I'm not going anywhere until this is over.'  
'I don't wanna play anymore,' said Uruha muffling a hiccup. 'I can't anymore, please...'  
'Oh you are playing, Shima,' said Reita harshly. 'Even if I have to punch you sober myself.'  
Uruha looked at him with hurt in his eyes.  
'You don't get to give me that look.'  
Uruha looked away. 'It's none of your business,' he mumbled.  
'Excuse me?!' Reita finally lost it. 'It's everybody's business, you made it our business fighting for months, refusing to work together, to talk to each other! Nobody wants to even be in a room with you two because you make it unbearable!'  
Uruha swallowed loudly but said nothing.  
'He's right, Uru,' said Kai. 'If it wasn't Ruki's birthday one of you would surely not be here. You have mastered avoiding each other to an art.'  
'I even decided not to throw a big birthday party because I don't want people to see our band like this, you know,' Ruki said in a low voice. 'So let's, please, figure this out, for everybody's sake. Because I see there is some hardcore shit going on between you two and we want to help you.'  
'Yup,' Kai added. 'Maybe it doesn't feel like it right now but we are a family.'  
Uruha shrugged. 'I don't care anymore.'  
Aoi looked at him from the corner of his eyes and handed him the bottle Ruki fetched from the freezer.  
'I have never blocked somebody's number.'  
Kai hit his forehead against the table. 'This isn't happening.'  
'Okay, looks like so far we have established that you are both assholes,' Ruki said matter-of-factly. 'Let's do something constructive here.' He put the bottle at the center of the table. 'I have never ever been in love with Uruha.'  
Silence fell once again as nobody moved, and then Kai slowly reached for the bottle.  
'Are you fucking serious right now?' Ruki stared at him in bewilderement.  
'Just kidding,' Kai grinned. 'I can't take this situation anymore.'  
'Idiot,' Reita punched Kai's shoulder lightly. 'This isn't fucking funny.'  
'It's a bit funny, actually,' Ruki gave a sigh of relief.  
'It's so not funny,' Uruha said in a low voice. 'I am so confused.'  
'Aren't you always,' said Ruki dismissively. 'Kai, your turn, focus.'  
'Wait,' said Aoi reaching for the bottle.  
'Now we're getting somewhere!' said Ruki triumphantly.  
'What are you doing?' Uruha looked Aoi in the eyes probably for the first time since... that time.  
Aoi shrugged. 'Trying not to cheat.'  
'You said it was a mistake, those were your exact words.'  
'Because I had a girlfriend, and I should have talked to her first. Not everything in the universe revolves solely around you! I ended up breaking her heart, and I really didn't want that because she's always been amazing and I betrayed her trust and I hated myself for it. A lot of people got hurt because of how selfishly we went about this whole thing, don't you think it was a mistake?' He sighed and took the shot. 'But that's the only thing I regret. I wanted to explain but you wouldn't listen.'  
'Let me get this straight,' Ruki frowned. 'You broke up with Yumiko for Uruha?!'  
'Well,' Aoi put a loose strand of hair behind his ear nervously. 'Yeah.'  
'Wow,' said Kai.  
'I know,' said Aoi.  
'Shima, say something.'  
Uruha was staring at Aoi in shock.  
'I'm guessing he doesn't feel the same way,' Aoi said blankly, 'since he still has a girlfriend.'  
'No, he doesn't,' said Reita. 'He broke up with her and told me not to tell anyone.'  
Everybody looked at Uruha who was staring at them like an antelope in the headlights.  
'Uru, breath,' said Ruki. 'Kai, let's finish this goddamn game.'  
'Right, where were we?' said Kai earning another glare from Ruki. 'Okay, okay. I have never ever been in love with Aoi.'  
Everybody looked at Uruha again.  
'This is so weird,' he whispered.  
'True,' said Ruki. 'But it is what it is. You're gonna drink or not?'  
'Aki, I'm sorry,' Uruha mumbled.  
'Don't worry about it right now,' Reita sighed. 'You gonna drink or not?'  
'I'm sorry to everyone for acting so unprofessionally,' he bowed his head.  
'It's alright, Uruha, we can talk about that later,' said Kai impatiently. 'Are you going to take this fucking shot or not?'  
'Stop pressuring him!' Aoi hissed.  
'Oh shut up, Aoi,' said Ruki. 'He loves you, you can see that from space.'  
'Yup,' said Kai. 'He's just stalling to annoy us.'  
Then Uruha looked at him with a grin and suddenly Aoi saw it, too.  
'Asshole,' he said softly.  
'Where's my glass?' Uruha looked around. 'I don't have a glass.'  
'That's because you broke it, stupid,' Ruki reminded.  
'Here,' said Aoi, 'take mine.'  
'Thanks.'  
'Anytime.'  
'I can't fucking believe this,' said Reita as they watched Uruha fill his glass with shaking hands.  
'Same,' said Uruha. 'Cheers.'  
And so he drank.  
'Thank you, Jesus,' said Kai. 'If you ever break up, I'll kill you.'  
'Kiss! Kiss!' Ruki chanted joyfully.  
'Please don't,' Reita glared. 'I'm not ready.'  
'I'm so drunk,' Uruha mumbled and let his head fall onto Aoi's shoulder.  
Ruki chuckled. 'Best birthday ever.'


End file.
